The present invention is directed to a telescopic filling adapter for a bottle filling machine and more specifically to a two piece telescopic adapter designed to be secured to the lower end of a filling valve of a bottle filling machine and resiliently engageable with the neck of a bottle being filled to prevent damage to light weight plastic bottles during an automatic bottle filling operation.
Most bottle filling machines are provided with a rotatable bottle supporting member for indexing the bottles past a filling station. At each filling station an extendable cylinder is adapted to raise the bottle into engagement with a filler valve on the automatic bottle filling machine. In the past the filling valve was provided with a rigid one piece cup which applied pressure on the neck of the bottle. While glass bottles had sufficient strength to resist the pressure, the pressure has generally proven to be too great for the softer structure of plastic bottles. Accordingly plastic bottles have been subjected to deformation which renders the bottles unacceptable for sealing.